


Suddenly

by Insomniosa



Series: Noir Emblem [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Alternate Universe, Film Noir, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomniosa/pseuds/Insomniosa
Summary: Talking about their favorite topic, they find themselves surrendering to each other.





	Suddenly

She anxiously opened the passenger door. Her taxi had arrived at the supposed appointment place, and her watch showed it was already half past ten. She fidgeted, tightening her coat as if trying to find some vague sense of security. With it, she gathered her resolve.

The club was lively no less, contrasting to her awkwardness. On the way to the place she kept telling herself that everything would be fine and that she would be handling everything well, but somehow all of her courage seemed to come as a weak insignificant shadow in the depth of darkness.

She held her clutch tight as if her life depended on it, and hurriedly got into the club before her anxiety decided betraying her to bolt out from there. She resented night clubs because of the bad encounters she had with unsavory people—men who insisted to have a drink with her as if she owed them all the time of the world in one day. Sometimes, it was women. She probably lived a sheltered life, but it made her no fool. The very least she could do is catching whether sincerity was there, and sadly often times it was not. The women she became acquainted with through college and social network came off as if they were ready to outdo themselves, and at that point she was so done when, for the fourth time, they gingerly asked if her mesmerizing older brother would be there.

 _I wanna be loved by you, just you_  
_And nobody else but you  
_ _I wanna be loved by you, alone!_

Her lips pursed into a tight cynical smile upon hearing the song. The club singer’s voice was magnificent no less, and even listeners far from the stage could sense her all her feelings in the song. Yet it only made her feel sour, and her mood did not improve as she walked to the restroom to fix her appearance.

She glanced at her own reflection in the mirror. It was a pretty daring look, something she did not usually do for herself. Ruby red lipstick crowned her lips, and with the glittering bronze blushes on her cheeks, she appeared firmer, casting aside the impression of youth. She was aware her makeup made her look older, especially with a braided bun she applied for her hair. Her net hat managed to hide a bit of the glimpse of her face, and she felt her confidence returning as she inhaled deeply.

Second mission accomplished—feeling like she was in control, and somehow the bold look helped her achieving that. The first mission would be arriving at this place alone, and she hoped her brother, whom she shared the house with, would be too tired to notice she had been gone. Well, he could not do anything when he did, anyway. He would be still miles away and she was already here. 

She slowly turned her heels to get out of the restroom. Maintaining an untouchable cold demeanor, she walked to where all the dining tables were, and quickly spotted the person she had intended to meet.

It was Grahnye.

The club singer waved enthusiastically at her from the stage, calling her name. “Lachesis! You came!”

She simply nodded, seating herself at a table of her preference. Another subtle act to feel like she was in control, and the effect was pretty significant. She deliberately picked a table of moderate distance from the stage although there were a few unoccupied ones near the stage. She saw Grahnye descending the stair and having to circle around to get to her. The delayed arrival was a blessing in disguise for her because it gave more time to steady herself.

Grahnye finally reached the table where Lachesis sat. Pulling a chair, the singer greeted her. “I’m surprised when you called here. I thought you have class tomorrow.”

“I do,” Lachesis replied simply. “My schedule is pretty fixed while yours is not.”

Grahnye pondered when Lachesis had come into full view to her vision. “Still,” she muttered. “We could have just picked a better place for you, dear. I mean…”

“Why are you worrying about it now?” Lachesis retorted, waving at a waitress who happened to pass by. “Do you have… cognac?”

Grahnye frowned when she heard that. “Lachesis, that’s…”

“With ice, please. Thank you,” Lachesis did not even make an effort to turn at Grahnye when she finished ordering. Only when the waitress was gone that she returned her attention back to Grahnye. “Why not? It’s delicious. I mean, you are here. And I’m not even commenting on that.”

“Lachesis,” Grahnye’s voice was heavy now, and it was clear that she was hurt.

“Yes? Sister?”

There was an unmasked sarcastic mocking tone in her voice, and Grahnye lost it. “Lachesis, I’m not judging you for the cognac. I am merely concerned for your safety. Is Eldigan with you?”

“I took a taxi. Eldie has more important things to take care of, and being a busy man he can definitely use some rest time,” she responded in curt manner.

“I suppose,” Grahnye whispered. “There is something I’d like to tell him as well. I have planned to later on, but I thought he would be driving you considering this is so late.”

“You can tell me what you want him to know.”

“No, that’s…” Grahnye’s gaze shifted for a moment. “Regrettably, this is between me and your brother. But of course I will tell you too after we talk to each other.”

“Between you and Eldie, huh. Just who do you think you are?”

“… What?” Grahnye stared at Lachesis in a bewildered expression. She studied Lachesis, the sister of Eldigan five years his junior, a senior student of international politics at a prestigious university. She had known her to be fierce as Eldigan described her. Perhaps fitting for an heiress—Eldigan was a wealthy young tycoon who ran his family business after retiring from the armed forces post-World War II, and Grahnye had always wanted to get to know the precious little sister the ex-army cavalry tanker loved so much.

True to Eldigan's description of her, Lachesis did not back down. Her gaze was firm and fiery, and her body language reminded her of a lioness who was ready to fight for her territory and her mate. Grahnye sighed. When Eldigan once told her how his division called him a lionhearted commander, she agreed. Eldigan was always courageous and benevolent, yet his courage was peerless just as his strength was when time called for it. Grahnye thought it would be only fitting if the gentleman’s relative was as formidable as him, yet she did not expect this.

Lachesis still nailed her with her piercing gaze, and Grahnye excused herself to order iced tea when her cognac came.

“You sang beautifully,” the lioness remarked again after Grahnye took a sip.

“You do not need to chide me like that, dear,” Grahnye tried to maintain the looming anger rising in her throat. She hardly expected Lachesis to _like her,_ but she thought she had been civil so far—

“I thought you would have thrown a little celebration for yourself by now,” Lachesis continued.

“There is no need to taunt me like that, Lachesis,” Grahnye still maintained her voice calm. “And this is perhaps new to you, but some people simply cannot afford it,” she forced a smile to wave at her friend, the cabaret dancer Sylvia who just took the stage. “How much do you think people like us earn?”

Lachesis inhaled again. “Exactly what I want to know.”

“What do you mean?”

Lachesis opened her clutch, drawing a thick brown envelope out of it. She put it on the table as if she just placed a bet at a casino, and eagerly waited for the cards to roll. “I suppose, if four thousand…”

Grahnye’s eyes widened. “Just _what_ is this, Lachesis?!”

Lachesis smiled cynically. “You know, to afford a better life, I suppose, until you can steady yourself at your new… environment. I still have some more if it is not enough to get you a new apartment room.”

Grahnye took the envelope, fidgeting with it. “… Does Eldigan…”

“He does not know,” there was a triumphant smile reigning on her voice. “So you can be at ease. You have a wonderful voice, Grahnye, and I believe that will land you a fortune… somewhere else.”

Grahnye held the envelope in her palm. In a sudden manner, she shifted her sitting position and threw it at Lachesis, who stared back at her with a great inquiring look as her finger brushed to feel the sharpness that grazed her cheek. “And just who do you think _you_ are?”

Lachesis was silent. The other woman looked so hurt, but rather than feeling insulted, it was as if Grahnye was feeling sorry for her. “Don’t—“ the lioness whispered, “don’t look at me like that! You are the one who is supposed to be pathetic here, you—gold-digger!” she muttered under her breath, desperately maintaining some dignity not to yell to avoid people's attention coming their way. Eldigan’s name was pretty well-known in the world of business, and the very last trouble she wished to cause against her brother would be a scandal.

“Gold-digger, huh?” Grahnye made a withdrawing gesture. “If that is the case, dear—“ she took another sip on her iced tea, trying to fight back the urge to yell as well. “Then tell me why I am still here.”

“T… that’s…”

“You cannot,” the club singer smiled sadly at her. “Because you know I love your brother.”

“You are lying!” Lachesis hissed. “You are a liar. A terrible liar—“

“Lachesis, does being a member of a prestigious university, let alone studying what you are now make you lose your humanity?” Grahnye whispered, her hand slowly reached for Lachesis’ over the table. “Do not treat me like I’m a textbook case-study, dear. Talk to me as a human being, like women that we are.”

Unexpectedly, Grahnye’s dignified response and gallant manner broke the dam. “No,” Lachesis muttered, feeling so helpless and stupid right now. “You are lying. Eldie would not—“

“He talked about marriage,” Grahnye gently held Lachesis’ trembling arm. “Please put that envelope back in your purse, dear. Four thousand is a grand sum, my God, what would become of you if anyone knew you carried that much of cash near midnight like this?”

“Eldie… wanted to marry you?” Lachesis sobbed, but she obediently secured the money envelope back into her clutch bag. “… That can’t be. You blackmailed him, right?”

“I do not have anything to offer but raising our child together,” Grahnye motioned to her belly, and Lachesis brought her hands to her face.

“You are …  you are pregnant?”

Grahnye nodded. “I was just about to tell him I wanted to call the baby Ares. May he be handsome and strong like his father as well as the god of war.”

"So he knew!"

"... Yes," Grahnye replied tenderly. "He knew. I did tell him right away after the doctor informed me."

“No—“ Lachesis reached for the cognac, but Grahnye handed her the iced tea.

“Do not turn to alcohol on desperate moment like that, Lachesis. It’s a false friend.”

“As if you are genuine!” Lachesis grabbed the drink and threw it at Grahnye. But rather than anger, Lachesis only found submission as Grahnye merely wiped her face when the liquid stroke her. Grahnye’s eyes still conveyed sadness and sympathy, and Lachesis wished they would rather fight instead being made to feel so ashamed and powerless like that.

“Do you take your brother as some sort of a pig, dear?” Grahnye muttered softly.

“What are you saying?! Of course not, Eldie is the most honorable man I’ve known in this wretched life, a paragon to everything that other men are pale in comparison.”

“Precisely,” Grahnye’s tone softened even more. “Because had that been someone else, I would not even give myself completely like that. And I trusted him when he made these plans for us.”

“Eldie… wanted these?”

Grahnye nodded, feeling sorry to the other woman who was now slowly breaking like a burning wood. Gone was the confident and insulting demeanor of Miss Lachesis Hezul-Nordion who just offered money so she left her brother. “Lachesis, I never plan on stealing Eldigan from you,” she arched her back to wipe the Nordion heiress’ tears. “You need to understand that just because your brother loves a woman, it does not mean that he will stop treasuring you like he always does. Fear not, dear. There is no way he will abandon you no matter what, and you of all people know the best about it.”

“Do not speak of him like you know Eldie,” Lachesis sobbed, but did not evade Grahnye’s touches.

“I’m not the one who got surprised here, dear. You are,” Grahnye’s firmness returned although her demeanor and gestures still spoke of kindness. “What if you are the one who did not understand him despite your claim of closeness?”

“How dare you!”

“And what if he stalls on telling you because he understands it may hurt you, knowing you look up to him and how you both only have each other in this world after your parents died? Because he very much understands that you might feel unwanted? Lachesis, if anything, he made it clear to me that rather than his uncles and aunts it would be your blessings that I should seek,” Grahnye chuckled a bit. "He loves you, dear. He is very much a doting brother."

“That’s…”

“What if Eldigan is just _that_ kind, Lachesis, under that strong and level-headedness he displayed, because he does not want two women who cherish him fight because of him?”

“You…”

“And what if it is because he loves you this much, dear? Exactly because he does not want to lose his precious sister even though he is planning to get married? Lachesis, I am the one marrying into _your_ family. Never once Eldigan indicates that your presence would be unwanted because the manor will soon have a hostess. Not even in jest he would send you away like that, let alone to a person or a place you do not like.”

“Is that… so…?” Lachesis lifted her head. She expected a triumphant smile, but it was only Grahnye’s warm nod which waited on her.

"Your share of inheritance will not be affected as well," this time Grahnye's voice was firm. Since it had come down to this, she would disclose it regardless of Lachesis' approval. "If something happened to him, it would not change what he had agreed about you with his lawyer. You already knew that as well, didn't you?"

"No," she whispered. "Don't mention that. How am I going to be happy if I were to live a world without Eldie, albeit drowning in his money?"

"My thoughts exactly... about me," Grahnye's eyes shifted to the floor. "The only difference here is that I will not even be drowning in money because if something happened, he planned on passing everything to our son. And I will be his guardian only until he turns 18, and your brother had everything set with education insurance and all that. Do you understand now? Even if I had such thought... and well, sorry to disappoint you since I do not, dear, I can't even touch the treasure chest. Ares will not even collect money bags, he will only find out that his school expenses are taken care of."

"I don't like this," Lachesis whispered meekly.

"If you wanted to sit there talking money, you might as well know everything," Grahnye responded calmly. "And the reason why Eldigan did not inform you about this is not that he does not want you anymore. He simply does not want to trouble you, and more importantly because he wants to provide a comfortable life for his treasured sister, befitting of your social standing and name. There is no way in hell he will let you hungry."

Lachesis was silent, and her fingers fidgeted on her blouse. "... You must think we are not so alike anymore now," she mumbled.

“On the contrary. … It’s actually funny, you know what,” Grahnye gazed around as the crowd cheered for Sylvia. “He actually offered the same thing. Of course not like what you just did, but… you siblings are so alike.”

“What do you mean?”

“Today was the fifth time he asked me to move into your family manor,” Grahnye responded. “Because he does not want to let me fend off for myself and Ares doing this every night and then returning to our modest apartment. Probably he knows some people thought club workers can just be bought—“ Lachesis’ face turned deep red in shame this time—“But I had to say no. I met Eldigan when we entertained his squadron shortly before the war, knowing him only through his patches and uniform. And perhaps his gallantry, for feeding his ration to a stray dog... or when I heard his soldiers spoke how he would always be eagerly putting his body on the front if it meant saving his men,” she smiled lovingly, “All without knowing who he actually was. Of course he mentioned about supporting a sister who was deadset determined to go to college, breaking the limitation put on women to be among the few who refused to surrender to destiny. And I was pretty curious about this sister… but more importantly—“

“… I’m so ashamed of myself now.”

“—I’d do it again and again if it was him. Had he been just an actual tank commander on a cavalry division at the army, I would not think twice to be with him,” Grahnye stated, her eyes burned with determination. “Men like Eldigan do not just... exist. They are a blue moon. We share the same opinion, and I’m glad to finally meet the pride of this Eldigan we love, dear—his sister.”

“Grahnye, I…” Lachesis could not muster a proper reply.

“And I can only thank him with my homemade cooking and singing,” Grahnye chuckled sadly, as if she just noticed how wide the wealth gap and class disparity between them. “… While praying he will love Ares, because that will be more than enough for me even if we have to part ways or that he throws me out.”

“… I’m sorry,” Lachesis finally relented. “I’m sorry, Grahnye. I’m so sorry…”

“Come now,” Grahnye pulled the lioness into a tight, comforting hug as her hand caressed her hair. “We just happen to be women who cherish and protect the same man, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, the game (and stronger in manga adaptations) gave us the impression that Lachesis and Grahnye were vying for Eldigan's affection, and how Grahnye secretly resented Lachesis because she was jealous. I wanted to do something different because I want older female characters to be appreciated. I refuse to yield to the trope that women cannot be friends, and how the older woman tends to be pictured as vile and scheming ;P


End file.
